1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a collapsible cone structure that is stable, lightweight, easy to erect, and resistant to wind, snow and ice. More particularly, it is concerned with a cone structure having a lightweight but stable base, a support frame, and a continuous coil body. The body of the structure is collapsible on the base to a flattened configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of cone structures have been proposed in the past for use as artificial Christmas trees. In general, these devices are not suitable for outdoor use. Typically they are not free-standing and must be hung from a ceiling or frame. Models which are capable of standing alone tend to be heavy, and are not collapsible to a flattened, easily transportable unit. Such units have not been designed for decorative use throughout the year, but rather are limited in use to the Christmas season. Moreover, the construction of such units has limited them to decorative use and, because they are bulky and difficult to assemble, they have not been suitable for use as transportation markers and signage.